Brothers forever
by chloemcg
Summary: Ty and Sly were both orphaned when they were young but what happens if they discover the truth not only about their parents but about each other?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ty the tasmanian tiger, the characters and rights belong to Krome studios and nobody else.**

**Brothers forever**

* * *

Rainbow cliffs were as peaceful and covered in red rock as always.

Ty the Tasmanian tiger could feel the sunlight beaming down upon him from above.

The thylacine dressed in red shorts was sat down on a single red sand stone just outside of the Rainbow Falls whilst hearing the thunderous roar of water gush down violently. The small waterfall pounded into the small lake that pooled at the bottom and small droplets of watered sprayed in a continuous cycle. The water sprayed his back so his fur was thoroughly soaked and the constant sound of roaring water could have gone on forever and ever.

Ty's heart was heavy, his eyes were sullen, his head hung low, his ears drooped, his knees were brought up to his chest, his mouth was dry, his tongue was as heavy as a sack of stones and his mind was going through constant loops.

The young adult Tasmanian tiger was in a deep thoughtful state as he glanced down at one of the boomerangs he wielded and fiddled with it absentmindedly.

He hadn't felt this way since he saw the paintings of some of the last Tasmanian tigers, including his mum and dad, on the wall when he met Nandu Gili the Bunyip elder. He was apparently really young when he got separated from his family and was taken in by a little colony of bilbies. The little marsupials raised him with as much love as possible and Ty had always been happy and grateful towards them —but now he couldn't help but wonder about something.

And it was when he saw that dark brown Tasmanian tiger.

He couldn't help but notice how similar they looked, not to mention there was something about him that bothered him...there was just _something _about him that niggled at the back of the Tasmanian tiger's mind and it was something that made him flinch when he first set his eyes on the other tazzy tiger; But what was it?

"...Ty mate?"

The familiar sound of flapping caused Ty's ears to perk as he raised his head.

It was his cockatoo mate, Maurie.

The white bird in the blue shirt flapped his wings to keep himself airborne until he made a less-then-graceful landing and perched himself clumsily on Ty's left shoulder, his talons gripping on tight.

"Are you okay?"

Ty lifted his head and cast a fake smile up at the blue-clad bird, trying for a reassuring look.

"Yeah. Right as rain, Maurie,"

The only response he got was a look that could peel fruit skins. Maurie just silently gave him a scrutinising glare as he folded his wings across his chest, giving him a look that seemed similar to that of a father silently judging his son, squinting his beady black eyes through his glasses steely. It was as plain as day that he didn't buy that for a second and Ty couldn't _stand _that look.

The thylacine tried to look away in order to evade the white bird dressed in blue's sharp and soul-piercing gaze, but it was pointless.

"...Does this have anything to do with that other Tasmanian tiger?" The old cockatoo inquired.

Ty froze for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to tell Maurie the truth, but just ended up relenting and he nodded his head slowly. He couldn't lie to the old bird and he knew it deep down; he heaved a deep sigh of defeat and continued to fiddle and fidget with his boomerang.

"I just..." Ty tried to find the words to explain, "I just feel this connection. There's just something about him that bothers me..."

The orange thylacine sighed exasperatedly, his tone laced with frustration.

He just couldn't explain it.

Maurie craned his head and neck to glance down at the thylacine whom he (secretly) considered a son and a frown formed on his tiny curved beak. He sighed and shook his head as he tried to console the distressed Tasmanian tiger.

"Come now, mate, try and not let it get to you." The cockatoo said comfortingly.

Ty didn't say anything.

He just kept on pondering.

He started to examine one of his two boomerangs once more, his gaze focusing in and out of the single remnant that he had of his parents. He knew that he had been given it as a gift from his mum but he couldn't recall anymore than that. It was something he'd treasured since he was little. He could recall vividly as his mother given it to him...but not much else since everything else was a thick fog.

Ty had been raised a community of Bilbies since he was three year olds and he kept his boomerang close at all times just encase he lost it or anything.

He started to recall the day he was taken in by the Bilbies...

* * *

_Emerald eyes blinked repeatedly to try and rid the eyelids of the stubborn tears that continued to linger._

_A small red nose twitched and wriggled as mucus clogged the nostrils._

_Little Ty's eyes were overflowing with tears as he crept through the overgrown foliage. His large red nose was stuffy from how much crying he'd done and he couldn't help but hug himself to try and keep himself warm and safe. His striped tail dragged limply to the ground behind him. He stumbled and walked and his orange fur was riddled with a motley of twigs as well as patches of tree sap and dirt._

_He meandered clumsily about._

_He was in search of his parents, whom had simply vanished and left him all on his own...or at least he thought he was on his own. His mum and dad had left him whilst they had to fulfil their duties as guardians of the sacred talismans and defend them from a threat. He was just too young to understand what sort of threat, though._

_He didn't know how long he'd been stumbling around, was it a day? Maybe two? All he knew was that he was cold, starving, upset and needing someone to hold him. That's one of the biggest things he needed right now and he wanted his parents to be the sole ones to provide him these things...he was determined for his parents to be the sole ones to provide him these things._

_The little orange thylacine cub toddled through the bush with little to no direction until he heard something sound from above him._

_It sounded like a combined cacophony of leaves rustling and branches creaking._

_Ty tilted his head up and lifted his gaze._

_Through tear-blurred eyes, he spotted a white blur perching on an overhead branch but it took a second for him to wipe his eyes before he realised that the blur was actually a bird. He gave a quiet yet contented coo of a noise as he hadn't seen birds so close up before, or at least he didn't think he did._

_The instant the bird set his sights upon Ty, though, he gasped aloud._

_"Strewth! What is a little nipper like you doin' out here?" The white bird dressed in blue wondered, astonished._

_The tazzy tiger cub didn't answer him but instead just stared up at him with large and confused eyes. He simply frowned up at the bird and didn't say much but looked up at him with muted curiosity and astonishment._

_Ty didn't answer him, his nose wiggled and his lips quivered up and down as he tried to not cry._

_"Wh-What is the matter, mate?" The bird asked in alarm._

_Ty couldn't say anything but just snivelled instead._

_The cockatoo gave a sympathetic sigh._

_Ty sniffled and sobbed, his chest heaved in and out as he tried to control himself and he tried to stifle his own cries. He felt comforted by the white bird but also wanted his parents to come and find him so they could hold him in his arms again. He wanted them, he needed them._

_Maurie, somewhat panicked, turned to call to someone who had been behind him._

_"Muriel, love, c'mere!"_

_"Yes? What is it, Maurie?"_

_A pretty pink galah wearing a pair of glasses similar to her husband, a pearl necklace with a matching pearl pink skirt and had the nails of her feet painted a slightly darker shade of pink emerged from where the cockatoo had turned behind him to see what was going on._

_There was probably some sort of small house in the tree canopies that was hidden from sight._

_The bird, called Muriel, felt is as both of her eyes widened in shock and both wings flew over her own beak to disguise the fact that the mandible had basically hit the ground down below. She showed instant motherly concern as she dove off from her perch on the branch and swooped down as she perched herself on his tiny left shoulder._

_It was clear that her maternal instincts had been activated._

_Maurie flew down after his lover, joining her, and perched himself on Ty's other shoulder. He couldn't help but be concerned about the little lost thylacine cub and so he didn't waste time and started to ask him a few questions but he made sure to lower his voice into a soft whisper._

_"Where're your mum and dad, scamp?"_

_The cub seemed struck by that question as his already-tear-filled eyes widened and his ears dropped faster then a stone falling to the ground. The tears started to overflow and big chunky teardrops trailed down his cheeks and fell to the ground as he started to pant heavily and quickly as though growing more upset._

_Maurie quickly saw his mistake._

_"A-Ah! No, no, no, no! Don't cry, kid, please don't cry...!"_

_"Mummy...a-a-and Dada...weft..." Little Ty sobbed and sniffled as huge pools of tears gushed out of his eyes and flowed down his muzzle. He was holding one singular boomerang in one of his hands and subconsciously squeezed it as though it were about to disappear on him should he let go even a smidge. His boomerang was given to him by his mum, just before she vanished. She told him to keep it close to him at all times and he was determined to do as she asked._

_It hurt whenever he'd look at the object, though._

_"Awwwwww, you poor sweet thing..." The galah cooed as she proceeded to stroke Ty's head with a wing in a soothing manner._

_"Aww, mate," He gingerly wrapped his own wing around the lost and snivelling cub and tried to comfort him, "There now, little nipper. No more blubberin'..."_

_Muriel and Maurie did want to ask for more details but knew that they really shouldn't if they wished to avoid giving the poor child an emotional breakdown where he cried to the point of dehydration and who knows how long since it's been that poor child had eaten or drank anything..._

_Plus it would be a dumb question to ask right now._

_The three-year-old Tasmanian tiger cub kept snivelling and shivering as he closed his eyes and leaned in further to the galah's comforting and motherly touch. He couldn't help but smile just a hint as he thought about his mother doing this, also, when he was upset. His lips quivered and trembled with upset yet he felt a twinge of happiness as he basked in the attention he was receiving right now._

_"What's your name, darlin'?"_

_Ty opened his eyes a tad and replied to her question with a raw and hoarse voice, probably due to how much crying he'd done._

_"T-Tyrone...but ev'ryone calls me Ty..."_

_Maurie nodded and gestured to himself with one wing "G'day, little Ty. My names Maurie," then he gestured to the galah with that same wing, "And there's the love of me life, Muriel..."_

_Muriel nodded and smiled brightly, but also sympathetically._

_Ty just continued to relish in the soothing rubs on his head courtesy of Muriel, whom was smiling lovingly as she hummed a soft lullaby beneath her breath whilst she tried to comfort the lost thylacine cub. He closed his eyes and started to nod off where he stood because he couldn't recall the last time he felt so contented and happy to be held by someone._

_Maurie and Muriel glanced at one another worriedly._

_This poor cub had lost his family and didn't seem to have anyone to love or look after him, they would raise him themselves but they thought that perhaps he should be raised by mammals...at least until his family come for him, but they had their doubts._

_Poor thing._

_"What's this 'bout a lost Tasmanian tiger cub?"_

_Both birds almost jumped out of their feathery bodies when they heard that voice call out of thin air...however a quick survey of their surroundings, however, made them find the origin of said voice._

_An elderly bilby emerged from the bush and hobbled up to the small group._

_The elder marsupial's nose twitched out of curiosity and he stared at the little ball of orange fluff, her squinty yet elderly eyes never left the seemingly-orphaned and sleeping Ty. Maurie spoke up and answered the old timer's question. He explained about the small cub's apparent circumstances and how they had no idea what to do or how to even begin looking for the little one's biological parents or close relatives, he was well aware of what happened to the others when Boss Cass attacked._

_For all he knew, there were none left..._

_"Hmmm..." The grandmother hobbled up to the parrot couple and studied the cub a bit closer._

_"W-We could take the nipper off ya hands, Maurie," A younger adolescent bilby spoke up._

_"Silence!" One of the older males shushed the bilby that spoke up, "Granny is the one who decides that."_

_It was true._

_It was part of the bilby custom that the eldest member of the family (the matriarch or patriarch of the group) made all the calls and rules when it came to big family decisions. In this case, it was up to Granny and she had a rather blank expression on her face as she silently scrutinised the slumbering Ty._

_Everyone just watched with silent trepidation._

_Would she see it fit to take care of this orphan?_

_Or would she and the clan not be up for it?_

_It didn't take long before a warm smile graced the elder's muzzle. Her whiskers trembled against the cool breeze as she looked over the sleeping Tasmanian tiger cub, all alone in the world. This child needed a family to take care of him and guard him until he could either free them himself or someone else could rescue them from the Dreaming._

_Granny Bilby gave a single nod as she turned away and proceeded to hobble back towards the entrance of the burrow, leaving everyone else to go and gather around the newest member of their family._

_Ty started to stir from all the commotion as his eyelids fluttered._

_He didn't know what was going on but the three-year-old cub couldn't help but smile a bit when he felt the comfort of the blue-furred critters surrounding him._

_Of course these Bilbies would never replace his family but maybe, just maybe, he could let them into his heart and let them care for him for awhile...just until his family came back; surely his mum and dad would return with the rest of his family and they would be a family once more._

_His brother...he hoped his big brother was alright too._

* * *

**A/N: Here is a new Ty the tasmanian tiger fic, it has been a while since**** I've made one of these.**

**Basically this is how I think Ty and Sly got separated from one another and also reunited with their parents, I am still working on the other two chapters and I hope you lot enjoy them.**

**I also made a little origin story for Ty and Maurie with Maurie's wife, Muriel.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Chloemcg **


End file.
